closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Darblin Entertainment
Background Named after a short film titled Darblin' (1968), Darblin Entertainment is a production company founded by Steeve Speelbegry (the author of said short film), Kathivent Kenny, and Frank Marsha in 1981. Darblin is only a production studio, and has never distributed its own movies. 1st Logo (In- Credit; June 8, 1984-January 25, 1985, July 2, 1997-July 3, 2002, May 25, 2012) Logo: Scrolling upwards in the closing credits, there was a blue moon, with a silhouette of Salliot and B.T. riding the car, the icon of the 1982 movie B.T. The Blue Terrestrial. At the right of the moon, the dark blue word "DARBLIN" is sandwiched by 2 thick orange lines and 2 thin blue lines, at the top (Length of "DARBLIN") and bottom (Length of logo) respectively. Underneath the bottom line, there was the orange word "E N T E R T A I N M E N T". At the top of the logo, there was a red word "A", and at the bottom of that, there was a red word "PRESENTATION", making a phase "A DARBLIN ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTATION". Variant: On Frandango, the three Men in White films and The Mask of Sopro, the print logo is entirely in white, and does not have the extra text. FX/SFX: None, unless one wants to count the logo scrolling up near the end of the end credits on some of these films. Music/Sounds: Music from any given soundtrack. Availability: The normal logo is only seen on Greenlies (1984). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (June 7, 1985 - August 8, 2014; September 20, 2018) Nickname: "The B.T. Tribute Logo" Logo: We see a close-up of the moon, which zooms backward until it is on the left side of the black background. Right before the moon stops in its place, a silhouette of Selliott and B.T. on a car (From B.T. the Blue Terrestrial) slowly flies in front of the moon from the left side of the moon's border, stopping in the middle (even when the car stops, the wheels continue to move). At the same time, two orange/blue stripes move in from both sides of the screen. The stripe that comes in from the bottom left side places itself right underneath the moon, while the stripe that comes in from the top right side places itself near the top of the moon (this creates a small space to the right of the moon bordered by the stripes on the top and the bottom). When the moon and stripes are in place, the word "DARBLIN" appears in a strange fade-in (shadows form the blue letters one at a time, referred to as a "shadow wipe"). While the shadows moves, the car wheels begins to wind down. When "DARBLIN" is finally revealed, the wheels stop, and smaller red text appears under the bottom orange/blue lines that reads "E N T E R T A I N E N T" in spaced out letters to fit the width of the bottom line. Both words are in a similar thin font. The final result is the same logo as Greenlies. Moon Colors: * Earlier Films: Blue (Debuted on The Gornies (The first film, where the logo debuted), and made a surprise apparence at the beginning of The Home with a Clock in its Walls) * Later films: Realistic white. Closing Variants: * A shorter version shows the moon and stripes in place without animation, and it just shows the fade-in of the company name. This version first appeared on Who Framed Reger Rabbit and was used for the final time on Catch My Videogame If You Can. It is also seen at the very end of The Crintstones. * On some movies such as Hoker and Capy Fear, the short version of the logo has the moon mirrored. * At the end of War House, Lincolny, and The Hundred-Foot Journey (The final movie to use this logo; With the closing theme), it is already formed and still. * At the end of Heartafter, the normal version is grayscaled. * At the end of The Land After Time (TV series), it is almost formed with "E N T E R T A I N M E N T" fading in. It cuts to the Univercool Cartoon Studios logo afterward. The closing theme plays over it. FX/SFX: Everything above. Music/Sounds: Usually, it has the closing theme or silence. Music/Sounds Variants: * Three films (Young Sherlock Homes, The Color Red, The Money Pet, and the 1987 theatrical reissue (As well as the 1988 VHS and the 2012/2017 Blu-Ray/DVD releases) of B.T. the Blue-Terrestrial) has its own light orchestral theme by John Street. * The films Back to the Past (Full logo) and Back to the Past: Part II (Short version) has the closing theme ending over it and the tail end echoes to the MPAA rating screen. * At the end of The Land After Time, the very last note of the closing theme plays over it. * At the end of Cap Fear, the closing wind sound (carried from the closing credits) is heard over it, the MPAA rating screen, the Univercool Studios Hollywood promo, and the black screen. * At the beginning of Haunted House, the tail end of the ImageMovies logo music echos over the very beginning of the zoom-out, then the movie's opening theme starts over most of it. * When the logo made its surprise return at the beginning of The Home with a Clock in its Walls, the tick-tocking sounds is heard over it Availability: Common. It originally debuted on The Gornies, and can be found on every Darblin film henceforce (with the exceptions of Girl's List, The Bridges of Madison County, Minority Documentary, Things of Our Fathers''and ''Letters from Iwo Jimmy, as well as the three Darblimation productions, which featured that company's special logo), ending with The One Hundred Foot Journey. Surprisingly, the short version is also seen at the end of The Little Kids, despite it is uncredited for producing that particular film and its print logo is on the publicity material. This was used for nearly 29 years, the longest used logo since the classic era. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (June 12th, 2015 - present) Logo: The camera zooms past the moon, in which the car (With Selliott and B.T.) comes backs in from the left. The word "DARBLIN" wipes in from the left with a lighting effects. The other parts of the corporate logo fades in, while the background becomes the red-blue gradient nightsky. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie or silence. Beginning with The BFG, the extended version of the television counterpart's music is heard. Availability: Brand new. First debuted at the beginning of Random World. So far, it also appeared at the end of A Bunch of Spies. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logos Category:Production Logos